


Incomprehensible

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor gives a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomprehensible

She held it in her hands and looked at it, then back at him.

"It's a bookmark, Miss Granger."

She seemed completely stumped.

"I can see that, sir, but ... why...?"

"To use in your books, one would presume. You have enough of them." And he glanced around at her shelves disdainfully, as though he didn't have ten times as many.

"Um - thank you, sir," she managed.

He nodded brusquely and stalked out.

A bookmark? For her? Just... because? After he'd reduced her to tears in class?

  
There were days when Hermione didn't even remotely comprehend her Potions Professor.

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely person translated this story into Chinese. I do not speak a skerrick of Chinese, but I'm told it's [here](http://keero.kealand.com/bbs/bbs/viewthread.php?tid=8142&extra=page%3D1). :)


End file.
